randomcartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11: Sugarfoot/Dugly Uckling: Treasure Quest/Dr. Dee and Bit Boy
The eleventh episode of Random! Cartoons. 'Sugarfoot' Created by Erik Knutson Directed by Erik Knutson 'Synopsis' Sugarfoot is a happy-go-lucky kid that just wants to go on the school field trip to the Dinosaurs & Cowboys museum. But when he gets paired up with Sluggo, the class bully, is it still going to be "the greatest day of his life?" 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This short was produced, directed, created, character designed and written by Renegade Animation employee Erik Knutson for Frederator Cartoons. Renegade Animation also handled the Flash animation for this short. The character was originally named Summerteeth, but due to copyrights, it had to be changed. Characters such as Sugarfoot's best friend Butterface were ommitted from the final version. A pitch bible was made featuring the additional Sugarfoot characters but Nickelodeon passed on it. 'Trivia' *Despite being omitted from the final script, Butterface (girl with large nose), alongside other pre-developed characters from the pitch bible such as Roselina (a girl known for her orthodontic headgear), are shown in the background. *The dinosaurs in the Dinosuar and Cowboy Museum are all real-life dinosaur figurine toys photographed and manipulated into the cartoon. *First technical 'in-house' animated short for Random Cartoons, even though Renegade Animation did the animation production for the show. 'Dugly Uckling: Treasure Quest' Created by Guy Vasilovich Directed by Guy Vasilovich 'Synopsis' Dugly Uckling and his ragtag crew are out to solve the mystery of the Golden Bobblehead. Battling their way through the swamp, jungles, and killer mosquitoes, they come to a place where only Dugly's nonsensical logic can save the day. 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This short was created by animation designer and director Guy Vasilovich, pitched to Frederator Studios and was green-lighted. It was given some negative reception because of the fast pace. 'Trivia' *The shorts' structure is in the style of a video game. 'Dr. Dee and Bit Boy' Created by Jun-Kyo Seo, Kong-Yo Kang and Larry Huber Directed by Yong-Taek Choi 'Synopsis' Bitboy (Zero) and Bitgirl (Myang Myang) leap into action when their mentor, Dr. Dee suddenly goes missing. Our young hero and heroine infiltrate the headquarters of the evil Black Violet, who they suspect is behind the dastardly deed. Or is he? 'Voice Cast' 'Production notes / Changes' This short was a co-production between American director and animator Larry Huber, and the Korean animator duo Jun-Kyo Seo and Kong-Yo Kang. Jun-Kyo and Kong-Yo did the animation, character designs, storyboards, layouts, titles and props at their animation studio GIMC, Korea Animation Works, Inc with the animation directed under Yong-Taek Choi. Larry Huber directed the voice cast in the short. Originally, Larry Huber wanted Seoul-based English-speaking Korean actors for the short since the majority of the short was done in Korea, but due to the amount of paperwork and visas needed for it to work, they settled on local Korean/Asian talent in Hollywood, US. This is also the final "Random! Cartoons" short to finish dialogue recording sessions with Nickelodeon as most of the shorts are either wrapped up, in mid-production or in post-production. Maurice LaMarche was the last actor recording for the series, and short, doing his lines for the character "Picklecop". 'Trivia' *Despite it being capitated as "Episode 1", only one Dr. Dee short was made. *Even though Bit-Boy and Bit-Girl are the stars and Dr. Dee only made some small appearances, the short is titled "Dr. Dee and Bit Boy". Category:The Random! Cartoons Wiki